Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle including, as a power source, both an engine and an electric motor has mounted thereto a battery (hereinafter sometimes referred to as a “main battery”) for feeding power to the electric motor. When the main battery is arranged in a vehicle compartment, it narrows the interior space where passengers or luggage are accommodated.
A vehicle described in Patent Literature 1 secures a mounting space of an electric storage device below a rear seat in order to prevent a comfort in the vehicle compartment from being deteriorated due to the electric storage device. The Patent Literature 1 describes that not only a battery pack 600 but also another battery pack 2600 and a junction box 800 are mounted, and the battery pack 2600 is mounted on atop surface of a rising portion 110 as a third embodiment.